1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to glass windows for use in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of glass windows have hitherto been proposed. For example, Japanese patent laid open No. 58/113480 discloses a glass window including a glass sheet and a glass frame formed from a rigid synthetic resin by injection molding and integrated over the peripheral edge of the glass sheet. This frame has a recess for receiving a glass sheet therein, and a projection extending outwardly of the recess in parallel to the glass sheet and serving as a seal to maintain sealing between the glass sheet and the window frame of a vehicle body. A plurality of bolts are partly embedded in the glass frame in spaced relation to the glass sheet.
In order to properly position the glass window relative to the window frame of the vehicle body, the bolts are first inserted into holes formed at the window frame. The glass window is then secured to the window frame by fastening nuts onto the bolts. However, there are a few disadvantages to such prior glass window. First, since the heads of the bolts are spaced away from the peripheral edge of the glass sheet, the bolts and thus, the glass sheet tend to be displaced unless otherwise the frame is of sufficient rigidity. Secondly, relative positioning of the glass sheet and the bolts is cumbersome during molding of the glass frame.
Another glass window is disclosed in Japanese patent laid open No. 58/113482. In the disclosed glass window, each supporting member of U-section is welded to the head of a bolt and is fitted with the peripheral edge of a glass sheet. A frame is formed from synthetic resins and is integrated over the peripheral edge of the glass sheet. This arrangement makes it easier to effect the relative positioning of the bolts and the glass sheet since the bolts are in direct contact with the glass sheet. However, the glass sheet is subject to damage in case of shock loads onto the vehicle body.